Ravens in Middleton
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to 'Mad Dogs in Amity Park'. Danny and his friends go to Middleton. Which adventures will they have there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Kim Possible or any character from any of the series.**

**Ravens in Middleton**

In Casper High, Dash Baxter is making a motivational speech. "The Middleton Mad Dogs might have beaten us 33-28 in our last match but we're now going to Middleton to get back at them."

The students applaud with no much enthusiasm.

"You know, guys?" Sam asks her two friends. "I couldn't care less about this game but I'd like to visit my cousin Ron and his parents."

"Well, as long as he doesn't try to strangle me again." Tucker comments.

"Well, it's not like somebody could blame him for that." Danny replies. "Dude, did you really think you could hit on his girlfriend without expecting a reaction like that?"

"Fine, but I still have a chance with the other Mad Dog cheerleaders." Tucker comments.

"Tucker, I doubt any of them would give you a chance after what you did while they were here." Sam replies. "I'm even surprised Kim had already agreed to be Ron's girlfriend before it was even thought he could join the football team."

"Anyway, you should avoid Bonnie." Danny says. "She seems to be a Middleton version of Paulina."

"I thought you liked Paulina." Sam replies.

"Well, that was before I realized what a shallow girl she is." Danny explains.

"Sam, you still have a chance." Tucker comments and now has to avoid his friends' rage.

Meanwhile, in Middleton High, the permanent substitute teacher Steve Barkin is 'motivating' his team. "Attention, everyone. The Casper High Ravens are coming to our town for the rematch. You defeated them before and you'll defeat them again, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Barkin." The boys answer.

"Good." Mr. Barkin replies. "Now remember. Some Casper High students might simulate a ghost attack to scare you. Specially you, Stoppable."

"Because I'm the star runner?" Ron asks.

"No. Because you're the one who gets scared the easiest." Mr. Barkin replies.

"Hey. That's not true." Ron protests.

"Look." Mr. Barkin says. "A monkey."

"Where? Where?" A scared Ron asks.

"See?" Mr. Barkin triumphantly asks.

He then continues training the team. After that, Ron leaves the training room to meet his girlfriend. "KP, any plans for tonight?"

"The lab where my Dad works has been bought and the new boss is dining at home tonight." Kim explains.

"Okay, Kim." Ron replies. "See ya tomorrow."

Kim then goes home.

"Kimmy, I've heard the Casper High students are coming for the rematch after the last time." Dr. James Possible tells his daughter.

"Yes, Dad." Kim replies. "I hope my friends from Amity Park appear."

"Me too." Kim's Dad adds. "Specially Danny Fenton. Does he still want to be an astronaut?"

"Yes." Kim answers.

"Well, if you meet him, tell him about the space center's new space program." Kim's Dad says. "And ask him about my new boss."

"Why do you think Danny might know him?" Kim asks.

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, Danny is in a web chat with Sam and Tucker. "Not only I had to fight Skulker today but I also had to be home early to pack for the trip to Middleton."

"Well, in case of a ghost attack in Middleton you..." Tucker replies until he notices one thing. "Hey, there's someone else wanting to talk to you. It's Kim."

"The world-saving cheerleader wanting to talk to you, Danny?" Sam asks. "It must be serious."

Kim's face then appears in the monitor. "Hi, Kim. What's up?"

"The lab where my Dad works has been bought up and it seems that you know his new boss." Kim explains.

"Really?" Danny asks.

Wade then shows a picture of Dr. James Possible's new boss.

"Aw, man." Danny moans.

**Who do you think Kim's Dad's new boss is? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong, Danny?" Kim asks.

"Kim, I didn't tell you before because I didn't believe it to be necessary but, there's something I must tell you about your Dad's new boss." Danny explains and then sends her a digital file on Vlad Masters/Plasmius. Kim is shocked when she reads the file. "Danny, why didn't you tell me when we used his Ghost Portal? And why don't you denounce him?"

"I didn't feel it like necessary back then." Danny explains. "And, if I expose him, he'll expose me. I don't want the government hunting me. And please, don't let him know you're aware of his secret."

"Fine." Kim replies. "Danny, do your parents already know about your secret?"

"No." Danny answers. "Well, I still must finish packing. Bye."

"Bye." Kim replies and then hears her father telling her to wash her hands because his boss has arrived.

Dr. James Possible opens the door. "Good evening, Mr. Masters."

"Good evening, Dr. Possible." Vlad replies and then enters the Possible home. "What a lovely family you have here."

"Thank you, Mr. Masters." Dr. James Possible replies. "This is my wife, Dr. Anne Possible."

"Is she also a rocket scientist?" Vlad asks out of curiosity.

"Nope." Dr. James Possible replies. "She's a brain surgeon."

Kim then comes down the stairs. "This is my daughter, Kimberly Ann Possible."

"Charmed." Vlad replies.

"I'd introduces the twins but Jim and Tim are outside working on some science project." James Possible explains and then hears an explosion. "That must be them." Then a rocket flies around the room, followed by the twins. "Did anyone see our rocket?" Jim asks.

"That way." James Possible replies. "And how many times have I told you not to let your rockets around the house?"

"Sorry, Dad." Tim answers.

"Hi, Mr. Masters." The twins say in reply.

"Nice to meet you." Vlad politely replies and then talks to Dr. James Possible. "Dr. Possible, I'm quite impressed with your work."

"Thank you, Mr. Masters." James Possible replies.

"In fact, I'm so impressed I'm having my technicians installing anti-ghost systems to protect it." Vlad Masters explains.

"Anti-ghost?" Dr. James Possible asks in surprise. "Are you serious, Mr. Masters?"

"As the mayor of a haunted town, I'm always serious about ghosts." Vlad answers. "As we speak, some ghost might be stealing your project."

"Mr. Masters, you have such a sense of humor." James Possible comments.

Meanwhile, at a certain scientific research facility, Skulker is entering and stealing a certain secret project.

"I don't know why he wants this but as long as I have the ghost boy's pelt hanging on my wall I don't care." Skulker comments.

**Eeewwwww. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wonderful dinner, Dr. Possible." Vlad comments. "I'd stay more but I've got business to attend."

"We understand, Mr. Masters." James Possible replies. Vlad then leaves.

"Dad, I've talked to Danny Phantom and there's something you should know about Mr. Masters.

Meanwhile, inside his limo, Vlad gets a phone call. "Skulker, did you get what I ordered you to?"

"Yes, Sir." Skulker answers. "But I don't get it. Why did you want me to steal something that's already yours?"

"I need to cover myself." Vlad explains. "Now take it to the hideout."

Meanwhile, at the Possible home, Kim's parents are shocked at what Kim tells them. "What, do you mean Mr. Masters has ghost powers which he utilized in order to illegally make himself wealthy?" Dr. James Possible asks. "Why didn't you report him to the proper authorities?"

"I can't reveal details without exposing a friend of mine but, Vlad is a blackmailer who has the means to damage a few friends of mine if he's exposed." Kim explains.

"Fine." Dr. James Possible replies. "I'll keep the secret."

"Dad!" Jim and Tim exclaim. "We thought you didn't approve lies."

"And I don't." Their Dad replies. "I just understand a reason not to touch certain subjects with either truths or lies."

In the next morning, when Danny is already to leave for school, he hears Jack commenting. "Poor Vlad."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Danny asks. Jack then points to a TV news on a robbery at a lab in Middleton. Vlad Masters in in front of the building.

"According to the guards, there's no sign of forced entry." A reporter says. "Do you have any comments about that, Mr. Masters?"

"Yes." Vlad answers. "There's only one logical explanation."

"Inside job?" The reporter asks.

"No." Vlad answers. "The only employee with the access code has a good alibi. The logical explanation is that the project has been stolen by a ghost."

"Are you serious, Mr. Masters?" The reporter asks, shocked that a businessman would believe in ghosts.

"You've never been in Amity Park, right?" Vlad replies.

"Don't worry, V-man." Jack comments. "No ghost steals from a college buddy of Jack Fenton and walks away with that. Maddie, we're going to Middleton. Kids, do you want a ride?"

"No, thanks." Jazz replies. "Danny and I are gonna take the bus. Our chances of reaching Middleton alive are better that way."

At school, Team Phantom is discussing today's news. "So, Danny, what do you think Vlad is up to?" Sam asks.

"I have no idea." Danny answers. "That fruitloop is unpredictable."

"Maybe he wants to distract your parents in another attempt to steal the Fenton Portal." Tucker comments.

"Nah, we'd know if his mansion blew up." Danny replies. "Well, we're going to Middleton anyway. We might as well investigate. It's a good thing Kim knows I'm the good guy."

"Yeah but, is she ready for Vlad?" Tucker asks.

"I hope so." Danny replies, worried.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Casper students are on the bus on their way to Middleton High.

"They're gonna pay double for what they did to us back home." Kwan comments.

"Nice saying, Kwan." Dash replies.

"Why did we have to take the same bus as them?" Sam asks her best friends.

"Bad luck?" Tucker guesses.

"Hey, Danny?" Valerie asks as she approaches them. "Do you really believe it was a ghost that attacked Mr. Master's lab in Middleton?"

"It looks so." Danny replies. "Planning to stop the ghost by yourself?"

This catches Valerie on surprise since, to her knowledge, Danny Fenton doesn't know she hunts ghosts. "Of course not. Who do you think I am? The Red Huntress?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Danny answers. "Except that you can't afford her ghost hunting equipment. My parents would tell me if they had anything to do with her, the GiW would have her wearing white if she worked for them and that leaves Vlad Masters as the last option."

"Why do you think that?" Valerie asks, surprised at how close to the truth she knows he is.

"Vlad Masters was lab partners with my parents during their college days and they used to work on ghost-related technology." Danny explains.

"Okay but why do you believe I'd like to be the Red Huntress?" Valerie asks.

"You blame Danny Phantom for having your life ruined." Danny explains. "And it started just a few days before the Red Huntress was first seen. Not to mention it would explain why you broke up with me. You we afraid a ghost would hurt me because of you."

"Danny, if you were that good at deducing things you'd know why you're called clueless." Valerie says.

"Danny, she's got a point there." Tucker comments, earning a glare from Danny.

Meanwhile, in Middleton High, Kim and Ron are waiting for their Amity Park friends.

"KP, why are you so nervous?" Ron asks. "Excited about the big game?"

"No, Ron." Kim answers. "I'm nervous because we might have a ghost problem in Middleton and I'm still waiting for Wade's reports on my super suit."

The Kimmunicator then beeps. "Hi, Wade."

"Kim, I've finished the modifications on your super suit." Wade says. "Now it has protection against ectoplasmic beams, can detect ghosts, translate their speech and grab ghosts despite their intangibility."

"Thank you, Wade." Kim replies. "I'll pick it at home this afternoon."

"I'll take it there, then." Wade says.

Meanwhile, at Middleton Car Impound, Jack Fenton is trying to reclaim the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle.

"Come on." He moans. "My car isn't that irregular."

"Yes, it is." The guard replies. "And even if it's not, your driving is too reckless."

"No, it's not." Jack replies.

"Tell it to the woman you hit." The guard replies. "You're lucky for not being in jail."

Jack is sad until Maddie gives him a cookie.

**Thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro for suggesting Kim's super suit being midified. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The bus from Amity Park arrives at Middleton High and all students watch. The football team are the first ones to leave. Then Team Phantom also leave the bus.

"Cousin Sam." Ron exclaims.

"Cousin Ron." Sam replies.

"How can a football star be related to that loser?" Paulina asks as she also leaves the bus.

"Believe me." Bonnie says as she approaches Paulina. "Ron is geeky enough to ruin the popularity that comes with being a football star."

"But he's dating a cheerleader." Paulina replies.

"A cheerleader who was already dating him when he was the team mascot." Bonnie adds.

"Okay, now I believe he can be related to that loser." Paulina comments.

"Okay." Sam replies. "Ignoring the Wicked Witches of the West, Ron, do you remember my friends?"

"Hi, Danny. Hi, Tucker." Ron says, showing his anger at the second name.

"Hi, Ron." Danny says.

"Hi, Ron. Hi, Ki..." Tucker says until he notices Ron's angry glare. "Guys, what about that ghost mystery?"

"Oh, Wade has adjusted Kim's super suit." Ron explains. "Danny, do you wanna fight Kim to test it?"

"Sure." Danny answers. "Where do I go?"

"Go to her place after class." He says and then hands Danny the address. "And go as Danny Phantom. We didn't mention anything about the secret identity thing to her parents."

"Stoppable, stop talking to the enemy." Mr. Barkin commands.

After classes ended, Team Phantom goes to Kim's.

"Danny, are you sure it's the house of a teenage hero?" Tucker asks. "It seems to be so normal."

"Did you expect them to have a sign saying Possibleworks?" Sam asks. "No offence, Danny."

"Normal house." Danny comments. "No wonder she's not an outcast."

"Danny, didn't Ron tell you to go as Phantom?" Sam asks, wondering about Danny being on human form.

"I know but I feel awkward visiting a human home in ghost mode." Danny explains. "And besides, there's a new power I want to experiment ever since I found out Vlad can do it as well."

They nod and then walk towards the Possible door and knock it. The tweebs answer it. "Kim, our friends from Amity Park" Jim says.

"Are here." Tim complements.

Kim and Ron then appear. "Danny, where's _Phantom_?" Kim asks, whispering the last word.

"He'll be coming later." Danny answers.

Mrs. Dr. Possible comes from the kitchen. "Kimmy, who's there?"

"My friends from Amity Park, Mom." Kim explains. "This is Ron's Cousin Sam and her best friends. Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley."

"Danny Fenton?" She asks. "_The_ Danny Fenton who once trained to be an astronaut in a project supervised by my husband?"

"Do you remember that, Mrs. Possible?" Danny asks.

"Well, I remember James telling me about how you used to be one of his best students until you stopped coming for reasons unknown to us." She explains. "Knowing the reputation of your parents, the boys even came with a bet regarding your reasons."

"A bet?" Danny asks.

"Yes." She answers. "Jim said you died and were brought back as a ghost by your parents and that they made your ghost look human and Tim said you gained ghost powers from some accident in your parents' lab."

"Congratulations, Tim." Tucker comments until Sam hits him with her elbow.

"What was that?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asks.

"Uh, nothing." Sam replies.

"Mrs. Possible, where's the bathroom?" Danny asks. Danny goes there and creates a duplicate of his ghost mode. The duplicate leaves while Danny Fenton leaves the bathroom.

"Danny, I made some cookies." Mrs. Dr. Possible says. "Do you want some?"

"Thanks." Danny says as he helps himself. The doorbell then rings. "I think somebody is at the door. Mrs. Dr. Possible answers and meets Danny Phantom.

"Duplication powers." Sam quickly explains to the Possible kids.

"You must be Kim Possible's mother." Danny Phantom says. "I'm Danny Phantom. Kim is waiting for me."

"Hi, Danny Phantom." Kim says. "Ready to help me testing the improvements on my suit?"

**Should the tests have any kind of mess? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. James Possible arrives at home and is welcomed by his wife and his sons. "Hi, dear. Where's Kimmy-cub?"

"Don't you remember?" Dr. Anne Possible asks. "Danny Phantom is helping her to test the improvements on her suit."

"Oh, is he here?" He asks. "Where are they?"

"They're in the basement with some friends she met in Amity Park." She explains.

Curious, he goes to the basement where he sees Kim Possible sparring with Danny Phantom while three teenagers watch. One of them notices him. "Dr. Possible?" Danny asks.

"Daniel Fenton, are you still interested in becoming an astronaut?" Dr. James Possible asks and Danny nods. "Why are you so tense? Stressed about Kimmy and Phantom."

"Yes." Danny lies, not wanting to tell the true reason. Since James Possible is a rocket scientist, with emphasis on 'scientist', Danny can't help but fear he might become on of his test subjects.

"Don't worry about them." Dr. James Possible replies. "And who are these friends of yours?"

"Oh, these are Tucker and Sam." Danny explains as they wave. "Sam is Ron's cousin and she's a vegetarian."

"Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." Sam corrects.

"Meaning?" Dr. James Possible asks.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny explains.

Through the Kimmunicator, Wade asks Kim and Phantom to stop. "Test concluded."

Unbeknownst to them, the Red Huntress is watching them from above the house. "I must be careful or that cowardly Phantom might use the Possibles, Danny and his friends as hostages. Not to mention Danny is too close to the truth for his own good and Phantom might spill the rest."

Back at the Possible home, the Possibles and their guests are enjoying dinner when suddenly the Kimmunicator beeps. Instead of seeing Wade, as usual, she instead sees what seems to be some metallic face.

"Skulker." Both Danny's exclaim. The Possibles and Ron stare at him.

"Skulker is the self-proclaimed Greates Hunter in the Ghost Zone." Danny Phantom explains.

"What do you mean by 'self-proclaimed'?" Skulker asks.

"Get to the point, you idiot." A voice says.

"Okay, Plasmius." Skulker moans. "Anyway, Kim Possible, if you and the whelp don't meet me at your Dad's lab I'll kill the whole night staff."

"It's a bluff." Dr. James Timothy Possible says. "They were all fine when I left."

"I knew you'd say that." Skulker replies and then shows his hostages.

"Okay, he isn't bluffing." Dr. James Possible admits.

"Danny, with Skulker and Plasmius together you'd better become one and the same again." Tucker suggests, earning a glare from his friends.

"What did you say?" Kim's parents ask.

"Uh, nothing." Tucker replies.

"Well, we need to go back to our hotel rooms." Sam says. "Goodnight."

After Kim, Ron and Team Phantom leave the Possible home, Danny Fenton turns into Phantom and merges with his duplicate. He then flies to the lab followed by the others on Kim's car, unaware that he's been watched while going ghost.

**Who do you think found out the secret? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe it." Valerie comments to herself. "Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one and the same?" She asks to herself while following Team Possible and Team Phantom to wherever they're going. "Could it be possible he sent that ghost dog to ruin my life as revenge because I made Kwan beat him up?" She asks, recalling the last occasion she and Danny Fenton interacted before Cujo ruined her life. "That's it. And to think I thought he was nice. He even tried to kill me. Luckily he didn't know I wasn't wearing the old suit back..." She then stops to realize one thing. "Danny Fenton saw the suit attack me as Valerie Gray and Danny Phantom knows my secret identity. So that means he _knew_ I wasn't in the suit." She finally realizes. "Could he know about the ghost controlling it? Danny Phantom tried to tell me there was another ghost trying to steal the supercomputer but I didn't believe him. Perhaps the ghost controlling my old suit was using both it and Phantom as means of distraction. I'll need to talk to him about that."

Meanwhile, at the Possible home, the Senior Possibles are astonished for they also witnessed Danny's transformation. "Boys, did you and your sister know about Danny Fenton having ghost powers?" Dr. James Possible asks with a stern tone.

"Yes, Dad." The tweebs answer in unison.

"Did he get his powers from an accident similar to the one suffered by Vlad Masters?" Dr. Anne Possible asks.

"Yes." Jim answers.

"Do his parents know it?" Dr. James Possible asks.

"No." Tim answers.

"Well, that's about to change." Dr. James Possible announces. "We must warn them about what their Ghost Portal did to their son."

"Dad." Jim and Tim moan.

"Boys, I understand you and your sister have the best intentions but we don't know how much Daniel Fenton has been affected by the ectoplasmic radiation." Dr. James Possible replies. "As far as I know, that radiation might be killing his human half."

Later on, our heroes arrive at the lab. Before entering, Danny and Kim talk to each other.

"Danny, on the way, my brothers called me and told me Mom and Dad saw you transforming." Kim warns.

"Oh, no." Danny exclaims as he slaps himself. "What are they gonna do?"

"They believe the ectoplasmic radiation that gave you your powers might be killing your human half and that you should let your parents know the truth so they could take necessary precautions." Kim explains.

"You know, Danny?" Tucker asks. "They have a point. Do you remember how Vlad's ecto-acne almost killed him twenty years after he's got his powers?"

"Well, let's think about it after we save the lab workers, okay?" Danny asks.

They enter the lab and is 'welcomed' by Skulker, who's wearing a new version of his ecto-suit. "Hello, whelps."

"It's Dad's project." Kim exclaims.

"Do you like it, Kimberly?" Plasmius asks. "It enhances any kind of energy tenfold. Including ectoplasmic one."

A battle then begins. Danny's powers and Kim's special suit don't seem to give Skulker too much of a problem.

"Excelent." Vlad comments. "As soon as young Daniel is finished and his parents learn the truth about him, the oaf will be so depressed to the point of 'suicide'." He says, adding air quotes to the last word. "Then I'll be there to comfort Maddie and finally win her love. Nothing can stop me."

"Wanna bet, ghost?" A new voice says and Vlad looks around to see the Red Huntress. "Valerie?"

"You know my name?" A surprised Valerie asks. "It won't matter, anyway." She says and then shoots missiles. Vlad dodges the missiles, one of them hits the back of Skulker's new suit, seriously damaging Dr. James Possible's invention.

"It's gonna explode." Vlad exclaims. "Run!!!" But there's no time as the explosion happens. Tucker, Sam and Ron, who were hiding behind heavy machinery, survive without too much damage. Valerie is hit but her suit protects her from serious damage. Same goes for Kim and her suit. Danny and Vlad, however, are knocked uncounscious and forced back to their human forms. They're all alive when the authorities arrive. They not only find the survivors but also a digital camera that survived the explosion and exposed Danny's and Vlad's ghostly alter egos.

**The secret is no longer a secret. What are they gonna do? Please review.**


	8. The Secret is Out

**The Secret is Out**

Once the security camera revealed Danny's and Vlad's ghostly alter egos, the whole world got shaken by the news. Most of the people are merely shocked that some humans might have ghost powers. However, other people have other reasons to be shocked. Including Jack and Maddie Fenton, who joined team Possible since they were closer to Danny at the exposure moment.

"Kim, why didn't you tell us our Danny is the ghost boy?" Jack asks.

"He was afraid you and your wife would rip him molecule by molecule." Kim explains.

"Why would he be afraid of us?" Maddie asks.

"Gee, I don't know." Jazz mockingly answers. "It must have something to do with 'Oh, Maddie, let's vaporize him. Even better, let's rip him molecule by molecule' or 'Jack, don't you want to study the remains'?"

Jack and Maddie are silent after that.

"Is my brother still in the hospital?" Jazz asks.

"Yes." Sam answers. "The Guys in White wanted to lock him and Plasmius inside some lab and use them as test subjects for painful experiments but Kim called in a favor and the Global Justice made it so Danny was instead taken to a medical facility where he'll be analysed for any side effects his powers might have while Plasmius has been taken to a ghost proof cell."

"Plasmius?" Jack asks.

"It's how Vlad likes to be called in his ghost half." Tucker explains.

"May we see him?" Jack asks.

Kim then takes the Fentons to the Global Justice. "Danny, your family is here."

"Mom? Dad? Are you here to vaporize me?" Danny asks, scared.

"Danny, we're sorry if we made you afraid of us." Maddie replies.

"Yeah, but I must admit you're good at keeping secrets." Jack comments. "It's not anyone who can keep a secret from Jack Fenton." He proudly says. Everyone else is rolling their eyes.

"Is Sam here?" Danny asks. "I must talk to her."

"I'm here, Danny." Sam replies.

"Sam, I must tell you." Danny says. "I love you."

"At last." Tucker comments, earning several glares.

"Danny, I love you too." Sam replies.

"Awwwww." Kim comments.

"Kim, shouldn't you be practicing with your cheerleading squad for the game?" Danny asks, annoyed by Kim's comment.

"The game was yesterday." Ron replies. "The Mad Dogs won again."

"Great." Danny sarcastically replies. "Now Dash is gonna take his frustration at me again."

"I wouldn't worry about him, bro." Jazz replies. "Dash won't bother you anymore now he knows you're Danny Phantom."

"It's good to know." Danny replies. "But what happened to Vlad?"

"We neutralized his ghost powers and arrested him for what happened." Doctor Betty Director comments. "But we'll need your testimony in regards to his other crimes in order to return his money to its truthful owners."

"Okay." Danny says.

"And what about his clonning experiments?" Dr. Director asks.

"What?" Danny asks in shock.

"Tucker couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his own life." Sam replies.

"Well, he's been trying to clone me but as far as I know he never made one that looks exactly like me." Danny explains, hoping he won't have to reveal Dani.

"Yeah, all the clones dissovle." Sam adds.

"Except for Dani." Tucker adds and Sam hits him with her elbow.

"Who?" Jack asks.

"A female clone of mine." She's the only one to actually be smart. All other clones had nothing else on mind but 'obey father'."

"Danny." A new voice says and he finally notices Valerie's presence. "I'm sorry I've tried to kill you."

"We're sorry, too." Maddie adds.

"It's okay." Danny replies.

Back in Amity Park, things are changing. Danny is about to join his friends at their lunch table when Dash interrupts him. "What's it now, Dash? Blaming me for another F?"

"I'd never do it with a hero like you." Dash says. "I'm just officially inviting you to join the A-list and ditch these losers."

"They're my friends." Danny replies.

"Come on, Danny." Paulina pleads. "Now I know you're the ghost boy you can dump the goth freak for me. I have beauty, popularity and money and she doesn't have any of those."

"Wrong." Danny replies. "She _is_ beautiful."

"And rich." Tucker adds, surprising everyone and getting hit by Sam again.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Dash laughs. "Nice try, techno-geek, but if she was rich she'd buy her clothes from places like Country Club Banana instead of places like Smarty-Marty."

"Really, she is rich." Tucker says. "She descends from the inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane twirling device."

"Come on." Paulina replies. "I know the surnames are the same but Manson is a common surname. Only losers like you would try to use that coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence." Tucker says. "Tell them, Sam."

"Tucker, don't get me involved into your plans to obtain popularity." Sam harshly replies.

"See?" Tucker asks. "She didn't say I was lying."

"Like she had to." Star replies. "It's so obvious."

Later on, as the class ends, Danny and his friends leave school.

"Sam, why didn't you let them know?" Tucker asks. "We, er, you could have become popular."

"Tucker you know I don't like it." Sam replies.

"Sam, we have to go." Danny says.

"Okay." She says and then Danny goes ghost and carries her away.

"So, Danny, what did Paulina whisper to you back during Tucker's attempt to expose me?" Sam asks.

"She told me she knew about you being wealthy but she doesn't want the other students to find out so you won't become more popular than her." Danny explains.

"Yeah, sounds like a reason _she_ would keep the secret." Sam replies.

They then arrive at a ceremony where former Mayor Ernesto Montez is reinstated and gives Danny the key to the town.

**THE END**

**Sorry if it isn't a good way to end this fic. Please review.**


End file.
